The Just King And The Water Tribe Princess
by RPM Shadow
Summary: Katara, and Sokka find themselves in Narnia. There they meets the Pensieve siblings, and they find themselves in a war.
1. Chapter 1

**The Just King And The Water Tribe Princess**

Disclaimer: I just own the OC's.

Summery: Katara, and Sokka find themselves in Narnia. There she meets the Pensieve siblings, and she finds herself in a war.

XXX

**Yeah … not very good with the summery … I was watching the third movie of the Chronicles Of Narnia, at the same time thinking how great it would be when my cousin comes to visit, even if it's just because my Dad is having this really big party. And this popped into my head because she likes 'Avatar: The Last Airbender'.**

XXX

Katara was storming off, angry tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Come on Katara!" Sokka ran after his sister. "Aang was just messing around!"

"No!" Katara yelled as she turned to face her brother. "You don't mess around with something like that!"

Sokka sighed as he turned serious. "Your right … he shouldn't have joked like that."

Katara then pushed her brother in the chest. "You let it happen!" She accused. "You _know_ that subject is very sensitive to me!" She continued to pound his chest with her fists.

At her angry words and shouts, the ocean water that was nearby started to move at a very fast speed.

"I'm going home Sokka!" Katara cried as she turned around. "Your welcome to join me!"

Sokka just stood there as he watched his very steamed sister walk away. "Katara! Wait! Wait for me!" He ran after her.

No sooner had he reached his sister, the ocean water flew out and headed toward the siblings. And Sokka saw it first, his eyes grew. "KATARA!" He spun around and grabbed her around the waist.

Katara was startled. "Sokka! What are you."- She trailed off when she saw the wall of water. "Oh my."-

Katara never got the chance to finish as the wave of water came down and slammed into the siblings.

XXX

The two siblings swam until they reached the surface of water and breathed in fresh air. "Katara!" Sokka cried as he looked around.

"Over here!" Katara swam over to him. "Are you ok?"

Sokka nodded. "Yeah. You?"

Katara nodded. "I'm fine."

"There some shore over there." Sokka pointed ahead of them. "Let's go."

The siblings began to swim.

XXX

By the time they reached the sandy shore, they were exhausted and collapsed. They never noticed the four people who had been playing in the water.

Katara slowly awoke to find eight sets of eyes on her. Two boys, and two girls.

"Are you alright?" The blonde boy asked gently.

Katara slowly sat up as best as she could. "I think so." She looked around. "Where am I?"

The four siblings just looked at her. "Your in Narnia." The dark haired girl answered.

"Narnia?" Katara rubbed her head, then she panicked as she gasped. "Sokka!" She jumped to her feet. "My brother!" She saw him lying next to her and she dropped to her knees and grabbed his arm.

"You're not from Narnia are you?" The dark haired boy asked.

Katara glared at him. "Gee, what gave it away?" She turned back to Sokka.

Sokka then awoke and saw eight sets of eyes on him and he screamed in panic. The siblings quickly backed away and Katara grabbed his arm.

"Sokka!" She cried. "It's ok."

Sokka quickly looked at her. "Katara!" He then looked around, then looked back at his sister. "Are we dead?"

Katara smiled. "If we were, then mom would be with us."

Sokka rubbed the back of his neck in confusion. "Ok, so if we aren't dead and we aren't home." He stood up and helped his sister up. "Then where are we?"

"You're in Narnia."

Sokka turned to face the siblings. "Who are you?"

The blonde haired boy stepped forwarded. "I'm Peter." He gestured to his siblings. "My sisters, and brother. Lucy, Susan, and Edmund."

Katara smiled. "My names Katara, and this is my brother Sokka."

"If you're not from Narnia, then where are you from?" Lucy asked as she stood on the left side of Peter.

"The North Pole Water Tribe." Sokka answered as he squeezed the water out of his uniform shirt.

The four siblings stared. "North Pole?" Susan asked.

"Water Tribe?" Peter asked.

"Look." Sokka grabbed Katara's wrist. "Thanks for your concern and helping us." He turned to walk away, pulling his sister with him. "But we can handle ourselves."

"But Sokka!" Katara stopped walking and yanked her brother to a stop. "We don't know where we are." She then gestured to the four siblings who were still watching them. "The can help us."

"We hardly know them." Sokka argued. "How can we know they can be trusted?"

Katara shook her head. "We don't." She then moved her hands around and all the water that was left on both of them evaporated. "They know this land." She nodded her head toward the siblings. "I bet they can help us find a way back home."

Sokka opened his mouth but shut it, then opened it and shut it again as he tried to think up an argument, but couldn't cause he knew Katara was right. "Fine." He grumped. "I hate it when you're right."

Katara smiled, she hugged him, then pulled him back to the siblings who were still on the beach.

"Back so soon?" Peter asked.

"You know this land better then us." Katara told him. "And you could probably help us find our way back home."

"If we can't. I bet Aslan can." Edmund said.

"Who's Aslan?" Both Sokka, and Katara asked.

That's when Susan saw something and ran ahead as she pulled out her bow and arrow and shot at a boat. Her siblings, and new found friends ran up next to her and saw two soldiers holing someone of the dwarf kind between them, about to dump him in the water.

"Drop him!" Yelled Susan with another arrow ready to aim and fly. And that's exactly what the soldiers did; they dropped the dwarf right in the water. Peter, and Edmund ran into the water as Susan shot her arrow at the soldiers, the other soldier jumped in water after his comrade.

Peter saved the dwarf from drowning while Edmund got the boat. Susan, Lucy, Katara, and Sokka hurried over to Peter, and Edmund. And Lucy took a knife out and freed the dwarf of his restraints.

"Drop him?" The dwarf angrily glared up at Susan. "Drop him? That's the best you could come up with?"

"A simple 'thank you' would be fine." Retorted Susan.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help!" Argued the dwarf pointing at the soldiers who were now swimming away.

"Maybe we should've let them." Peter said.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy asked.

"They're Telmarines." The dwarf said. "That's what they do."

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund asked.

"Who are the Telmarines?" Sokka asked.

The dwarf glanced at them. "Where have you been the last few hundred years?"

"It's a bit of a long story." Lucy said as Susan handed back Peter's sword.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the kings and queens of old?" The dwarf couldn't believe who was standing in front of them.

"High King Peter, the Magnificent." Introduced Peter outstretching his hand for a handshake.

"The Magnificent?" Sokka folded his arms with sarcasm dropping from his voice. "Really?"

"You probably could have left off the last bit," said Susan while the others laughed.

"Probably." Laughed the dwarf.

"You might be surprised." Peter said pulling out his sword.

"Oh, you don't want to do that boy." Said the dwarf in warning.

"Not me." Peter said. "Him." He nodded toward Edmund and walked up to Katara, and Sokka. Edmund pulled out own sword and got ready. Peter handed his sword to the dwarf, who dropped it from the weight. Edmund smiled at Peter right when the dwarf attack and Edmund blocked.

The dwarf then hit Edmund in the head, but Edmund got him back by poking him in the butt with the tip of his sword. The fight began to be like an even match, then Edmund gained the power and knocked Peter's sword out of the dwarf's hands and pointed the tip of his sword at the dwarf, who dropped to his knees as he stared up at Edmund in shock.

"Whoa!" Sokka cheered. "Go Edmund!"

"Beards and bedsteads!" The dwarf was shocked. "Maybe that horn worked after all."

"What horn?" Susan asked.

"Your horn. A Telmarine blew it to summon you." The dwarf answered as Edmund put his sword away, then picked up Peter's sword and gave it back.

"I was wondering what happened to it." Susan said. "I thought I lost it."

"Who are they?" The dwarf pointed to Sokka, and Katara.

"Friends." Sokka said. "I'm Sokka, and this is my sister Katara."

"Don't know you." The dwarf simply said.

"That's cause my brother, and I aren't from here." Katara explained. "Our friends here were going to take us to see this Aslan guy."

XXX

**Hope you like the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. Thanks for letting me know that Sokka, and Katara are from the Southern Water Tribe. I honestly forgot!**

XXX

The siblings wanted to know the story about the horn, so the dwarf took his time to explain that blowing the horn would summon the four to bring them back. And it was a Telmarine Prince, Prince Caspian that had blown it. Peter really wanted to find the Prince so he could answer the call, his siblings also agreed so the dwarf lead them to the Shuddering Woods where he last saw the Prince.

They were now in the Telmarine boat floating down the river. Well Peter paddled down the river while his siblings, and two new friends took in the surroundings.

"They're so still." Lucy said as she looked up at the trees.

"They're trees. What'd you expect?" Asked the dwarf.

"They use to dance." Lucy said sadly.

"Wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated to the woods, and the trees, they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since." Explained the dwarf.

"That's horrible." Katara said.

"I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?" Lucy asked.

"Aslan? Thought he abandoned us when you lot did." The dwarf said, everyone turned to look at him.

"How can you say that to them?" Sokka demanded the dwarf. "I'm sure they have a logical reason why they left!"

"We didn't mean to leave you know." Peter told the dwarf.

"Makes no difference now, does it?" The dwarf asked.

"Well you guys are a serious bunch aren't ya?" Sokka grumbled as he folded his arms and Katara smacked him upside the head.

"Get us to the Narnians at it will." Peter said with confidence. And the rest of the boat ride was silent.

They finally reached shore and got out of the boat, the Pensieve siblings, Katara, and Sokka pulled the boat up further on the shore, while Lucy looked around, and saw a bear.

"Hello there." The youngest greeted, and the others turned to watch.

"It's alright." Lucy told the bear as she walked closer to the animal.

"Don't move, Your Majesty!" Called the dwarf. Lucy turned her back on the bear to look at the dwarf. Mistake. Cause that's when the bear started running. And that made Lucy run and for Susan to pull out her bow and arrow as the Pensieve brothers to dive for their swords, and Sokka pulled out his own sword.

"Stay away from her!" Susan yelled as she stood ready to strike. Lucy continued to run toward them, until she looked back at the bear and tripped. The bear got closer to Lucy.

"Shoot, Susan, shoot!" Yelled Edmund running to her side, sword in hand. The bear now stood in front of Lucy and stood up on its back legs for it's full height to attack, when an arrow pierced it in it's chest. Everyone turned to look at Susan but saw it was not her who shot the arrow, but the dwarf.

"Why didn't he stop?" Susan asked just as shocked as everyone minus the dwarf.

"I suspect he was hungry." The dwarf said walking over to Lucy, as did Peter, and Edmund and the two aimed their swords at the bear.

"Thanks." Lucy said as she stood in Peter's protective arm.

"He was wild." Said a shocked Edmund.

"I don't think he could talk at all." Peter was just as shocked as his brother.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become." Said the dwarf inspecting the bear. "You may find Narnia a more savage place then you remember." He said as he bent down and stabbed the bear to make sure it was dead, behind him Lucy turned her head and cried into Peter's chest.

Soon they moved out in search of Narnians, and Prince Caspian.

Katara walked along side Edmund as they followed Peter through a rocky area. "Your brother seems a little stubborn." Katara said. "Doesn't he?"

Edmund nodded. "Yeah, he's worse when he believes is true, and challenges anyone who gets in his way." He sighed. "I guess that's apart of being the oldest."

"Then he, and Sokka have something in common." Katara said.

"I don't remember this way." Susan said as they came to a particularly rocky terrain.

"That's the problem with girls, you can't carry a map in your heads." Said a high and mighty Peter.

Katara suddenly stopped, causing Edmund to bump into her. "Did you just say that?" She demanded. "I can't believe he just said that!"

Sokka laughed. "I've been saying that for years!"

"Sokka, don't make me have Appa sit on you again!" Katara threatened, and Sokka imminently shut up.

"Appa's not here!" Sokka reminded his sister. "So there!" He lifted his chin in a snobby way and walk farther down the path. Only to slam into a tree and fall backwards.

Edmund looked at Katara. "Are you certain he's the oldest?"

Katara looked at him. "Even I have trouble believing it."

Peter stopped at a dead end of rocks and looked around. "I'm not lost." He told himself.

"No." The dwarf dropped from a rock. "You're just going the wrong way."

"You said you last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods." Peter said. "And the quickest way there is to cross the river Rush."

"But unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts." Said the dwarf.

"That explains it then, you're mistaken." Peter turned and started to continue his journey.

Katara folded her arms. "Wow, he might just be just as bad as Sokka." She paused. "Or worse then Sokka."

Peter led the group with the dwarf behind them, and they walked up to the cliff's edge and looked down at the river below.

"Go ahead Peter." Sokka offered. "But the first step is a doozy."

"You see, over time water erodes the Earth's soil, carving deeper." Susan started.

"Oh shut up." Peter growled.

"Is there a way down?" Edmund asked turning to the dwarf.

"Yeah, falling." Answered the dwarf.

"I won't take that bet." Sokka backed away from the cliff's edge.

"We weren't lost." Peter said as he turned to face the dwarf.

"There's a ford near Beruna. How do you feel about swimming? I'd rather that then walk." Said the dwarf.

Lucy was looking ahead of them. "Aslan?" She asked, getting her siblings attention. "It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there!" She beamed as she turned to look up at Peter. "Don't you see him? He's right." She turned back around, but nothing was there. "There?"

"Do you see him now?" The dwarf asked.

"I'm not crazy." Lucy turned to look at the dwarf. "He was there. He wanted us to follow him."

"I'm sure there aren't any number of lions in this wood, just like that bear." Peter told his youngest sister.

"Wait!" Sokka quickly said. "Aslan's a lion?" He was ignored.

"I think I know Aslan when I see him." Lucy retorted as she looked up at Peter.

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who isn't there." The dwarf said.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid." Edmund told his siblings.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" Asked Peter looking down at Lucy.

"Maybe you weren't looking." Lucy looked hurt.

"I'm sorry Lu." Peter said as he turned and walked away with Susan.

Edmund, Sokka, and Katara stayed behind with Lucy. Lucy looked to where she thought she saw Aslan before turning back to the three.

"It's ok Lucy." Katara wrapped her arm around Lucy's shoulders. "We believe you."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

They went down a path that led them to level ground with the river, only to find hundreds of men, no doubt it was the Telmarines, they were cutting down trees and cutting wood to build a bridge. The six of them were hidden behind a stake of logs. Suddenly a few soldiers on horses walked by and they ducked down.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all." Whispered Susan to Peter then they went back to watching the Telmarines.

Katara quickly moved toward the water, it was quick and quiet.

"Katara!" Sokka whispered sharply as he tried to grab her, but she shook off his arm.

"I need water!" Katara whispered sharply back as she hurried away.

"Katara get back here!" Sokka whispered sharply again.

Edmund started to move. "I'll get her." He quickly and quietly moved toward the water and Katara.

Katara was standing in the water and moving her arms around as she used her bending to fill up the bottle she carried on her waist, she was to busy to see Edmund quickly come up behind her and when he put a hand on her shoulder, Katara grabbed his wrist and flung him over her shoulder where he landed on his back in the water with a splash. Luckily there was too much noise going on around them, the Telmarines never noticed.

Katara gasped when Edmund sat up and just sat in the water. "Edmund!" She quickly grabbed his arm. "I'm so sorry!"

"Come on." Edmund took her hand and quickly pulled her away from the river and back into the woods.

Once they were safe and back by the cliff's edge, Edmund tried to brush the water off himself.

"Here, let me." Katara moved her hands and arms in front of him, and a second later Edmund was dry.

"How … how did you do that?" Asked a shocked and confused Edmund.

"I'm a water bender." Answered Katara calmly.

"A what?" Peter asked.

"Now I know you guys aren't from our world." Sokka said. "A water bender. They can move water and do lots of great stuff with the water and neat sculptors with snow."

"I'm the last water bender from our tribe." Katara added.

"But we can talk about all this later." Sokka said. "Like around a camp fire tonight."

Peter sighed, he turned to Lucy. "So, where exactly do you think you saw Aslan?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes on him. "I wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grown-ups. I don't think I saw him, I _did_ see him."

"I am a grown-up." Said the dwarf.

"It was right over." Lucy started but didn't get to finish as the ground underneath her broke and took her with.

"Lucy!" Cried Susan as everyone ran to where she had fallen. They looked through the hole and found her perfectly fine as she sat on a level below.

"Here." Lucy finished as she looked up and spotted Peter.

One-by-one they climbed down to join Lucy, and the dwarf led the way. Finally they made their way to the river that was slowly flowing and they had to cross and walk until it got dark.

"We'll camp here." Peter said before he, Edmund, and Sokka went to find wood for a fire, and Susan went to find food.

While at the campfire Katara was seating a little aways then the others. "Katara? Don't you want to sit a little closer to the fire?" Susan asked.

"I can feel the heat from here." Katara told her. "Thanks."

"My sister has a fear of fire." Sokka then explained about their world. Then after awhile they soon fell asleep around the fire.

Later that night, Edmund awoke to something that awoken him and he looked around, Katara had huddled herself a little closer to the fire and was shivering. Getting up Edmund picked up the blanket he had been using as he stood up and walked over to her, he gently laid the blanket over her.

Katara opened her eyes at the sudden warmth and looked up to see Edmund. "Thank you." She pulled the blanket a little closer as Edmund laid down next to her.

"You need it more then I do." He told her.

"I suppose you think my fear of fire is silly huh?" She asked.

Edmund shook his head. "No. We all have a fear of something."

They talked for awhile before deciding to go to sleep.

The next day Katara awoke to find herself moving, she then found herself seating on a centaur's back. "Whoa."

"Katara, you're awake!" Sokka exclaimed as he walked along side the centaur.

"Yeah but." Katara trailed off.

"Glenstorm offered to give you a ride on his back, you were still asleep and wouldn't wake up." Sokka continued.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Katara." Glenstorm said as he reached a hand back and Katara shook it.

"A pleasure to meet you too Glenstorm." Katara smiled. "I hope I'm not holding you down with my weight."

"A friend of the Majesties is a friend of mine." The centaur said.

Katara looked at Edmund who was on the other side of the centaur. "Where are we going?"

"Where the other Narnians are." Edmund answered with a smile. "These are just the ones that were traveling with Prince Caspian as they searched for us."

"A Prince?" Katara asked. "Is he from Narnia too?"

Edmund shook his head. "No … I mean yes. But if you ask Peter he'll give you a totally different answer."

"Good explaining." Sokka said.

"Prince Caspian isn't from the old age like me, and my siblings." Edmund continued. "Be right back." He then started to run up ahead toward the front.

"If you don't mind me asking." Glenstorm began. "But I don't remember you two in any history of Narnia."

"Because we weren't here when Edmund, and his siblings came here the first time." Katara answered. "We're from a different world then the Pensieve children."

Just then Edmund walked back up to them with a young man around Peter's age, following.

"Katara this is Prince Caspian, Caspian, this is Sokka's sister, Katara." Edmund introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you." Caspian said bowing his head.

"And you, young Prince." Katara smiled.

"Welcome to Narnia." Caspian bowed again to Katara, then to Sokka before be turned and headed back to the front.

"We have arrived to our destination." Glenstorm said. Katara, and Sokka saw a big green field and at the end, surrounded by forest was a large stone structure.

"Wow." Sokka breathed.

They walked up to the opening and were greeted with Centaurs poised to greet their Kings, and Queen of Old. Caspian, and the others waited for a minute then followed the Pensieve children inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was gathered around the room that the cracked Stone Table was in as they watched Peter, and Sokka sword fight. It was a pretty even match, and finally the matched ended when both swords clicked together ending the match.

Peter moved his sword and placed it back on his hip. "You're good Sokka." He nodded.

Sokka just stood there for a minute, then collected himself together. "I have a pretty good master back home who taught me well."

"What about you Katara?" Lucy asked as she, and Katara sat on the Stone Table. "Do you fight with a sword?"

Katara smiled. "No. I'm just a water bender, I can do lots of things with my ability."

"Yeah like turning my feet to ice." Sokka retorted.

"In the beginning I had some problems controlling my ability." Katara admitted. "I've turned Sokka into ice more then once."

Sokka folded his arms. "Try a hundred. And the water a hundred times too."

"I got better in time and my waterbending improved." Katara said. "I'm now a waterbending master. And I can fight as good as the rest of you with my ability."

"Ok." Peter decided to move on to more important matters right now. "We need to focus on Miraz right now."

Sokka looked at him. "You have a plan Pete?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah." He looked around. "It's only a matter of time. Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle."

Sokka rubbed his hands together. "I like where this is going."

"What do you propose we do, you Majesty?" Reepicheep asked Peter.

"To start planning for."- Began Peter.

"We need to get for it." – Began Caspian at the same time.

Both looked at each other for a minute, then Caspian looked to the floor.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." Peter continued with confidence.

"Crazy. No one has ever taken that castle." Caspian argued.

"There's always a first time." Peter continued to be confident.

"Ambush!" Sokka cheered, throwing his fists into the air. "Perfect Peter! I'm with you!"

"We'll have the element of surprise." Added Trumpkin agreeing with Peter, and Sokka.

"But we have the advantage here!" Caspian argued, he did not like this plan of attack.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely." Susan said, siding with Caspian, and Peter did not look too happy about.

"I, for one, feel safer underground." Said Trufflehunter.

Peter turned his attention back to Caspian. "Look, I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb."

"Yes. And if they're smart enough the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out." Edmund sided with his brother.

"We could collect nuts!" Said a hyperactive squirrel.

"Yes!" Reepicheep then sarcastically added. "And throw them at the Telmarines." Everyone looked at them, and Reepicheep turned to the squirrel. "Shut up!" He turned back to Peter. "I think you know where I stand, sire."

Peter turned to Glenstorm. "If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?"

"Or die trying, my liege." Answered Glenstorm.

"That's what I'm worried about."

Everyone turned their attention to Lucy.

"Sorry?" Asked Peter.

"Your all acting like there's only two options: dying here … or dying there." Lucy continued.

"There might be a better chance at survival if we think about more options." Katara sided with Lucy.

"Time is _not_ on our side here sis." Sokka argued.

"I'm not sure you girls have been listening." Peter said.

"No, _you're_ not listening! Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?" Lucy defended herself.

Once again Peter did not look happy. "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." With that he turned and walked out of the room. Everyone then walked off, getting ready for tonight.

"Wow." Sokka muttered when he, and Katara walked over to Edmund. "What crawled up Peter's butt and died? And who does he think he is?"

"It's a very long and complicated story." Edmund replied. "But he _is_ the High King."

"Well, I think his crown is too tight around his head." Sokka said as the three walked out.

Once outside, Peter looked at the Narnia army. "Everyone ready?"

"Let's do this thing." Sokka nodded.

"We have one shot for this to work." Katara added.

Peter turned back around to face the front. "For Narnia!" He shouted, and the Griffins took to the sky with Peter, Edmund, Katara, and Sokka as the ground army ran.

XXX

**I'm sorry it's so short! But I hope you all still like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was the dead of night as the Griffins flew toward the Telmarine castle. Edmund, and Katara landed on top of the tallest tower roof. The two carefully hid into the shadows when the Telmarine turned around to look, when he turned back around Edmund's Griffin grabbed the soldier and flew off. Katara, and Edmund jumped down.

Edmund turned on his torch spotting five Griffons who were carrying Peter, Susan, Caspian, Sokka, and Trumpkin. Edmund continued to flash his torch as he, and Katara never noticed another soldier who was now aiming his crossbow at Edmund. But Susan shot her arrow at the soldier. Once everyone was safely on the ground, Edmund turned off his torch.

"Ed, I have a bad feeling about this." Katara admitted as she looked around.

Edmund looked at her. "You don't like Peter's plan? I already know."

"It's not Peter I'm worried about." Katara said. "I have a feeling Caspian is somehow going to ruin it."

Edmund started to twirl his torch. "It's not a secret that Peter, and Caspian don't care for each other. But do you really think he'll sabotage the plan, risking his and everyone else's lives?"

"Maybe."

Just then they heard a scream and the two jumped startled, Edmund accidentally dropped his torch, and it fell onto the catwalk.

From the catwalk, a door quickly opened and a soldier walked out, he found the torch and turned it on, blinding him before waving it around.

Edmund carefully climbed down and jumped on the soldier's back, causing the soldier to drop the torch. That's when an alarm went off.

Katara climbed down to help her friend at the same time she saw Peter, Sokka Susan, and Caspian racing through the courtyard.

"Now Ed! Signal the troops!" Peter yelled from the courtyard, unaware that his brother was struggling with his own soldier.

"I'm a bit busy Pete!" Edmund said. Soon a swordfight started.

"Hey helmet head!" Katara used her waterbending and a big wave of water slammed into both Edmund, and the soldier. Knocking both to the tower floor.

"My torch!" Edmund scrambled to his feet and grabbed it just as it was about to fall at the same time the soldier fell. Quickly standing up, Edmund turned the torch on and signaled the Narnia army.

Katara then looked down into the courtyard to see Peter, and Sokka trying to open the gate while Susan, and Caspian stood a few feet from them. Katara then saw Archers quickly lining up from the lower catwalk. "Ed." She grabbed his arm and pointed with her other hand. Edmund looked from them, to her.

"Come on." He climbed onto the roof, then held onto the roof with one hand, he held out his other for her. "Together?"

Katara got onto the roof and took his offered hand with a smile. "Together." And together they slid down the roof and knocked two Telmarine's out.

"ED!" Peter called from the courtyard.

Edmund, and Katara turned and saw the line of Archers, who quickly turned their attention to them.

"Uh oh!" Katara yelped. "Wrong turn!"

"In here!" Edmund grabbed her hand as he quickly turned and they ran into a room, arrows flying at them. As they stumbled to the floor, an arrow hit Katara and she screamed in pain. The last thing she saw was Edmund quickly slamming the door with his foot, then him calling her name, and lastly he gently pulled her in his arms.

Hours later, back at the How. Katara opened her eyes and groaned, she slowly sat up and looked around to see Sokka pacing like a wild and caged animal. "Sokka?"

Sokka stopped pacing and quickly turned around. "Katara!" He ran to her and knelt down. "How are you?"

"Like I got hit hard with something." Katara rubbed her sore shoulder.

"You scared me." Sokka said as he grabbed her in a hug. Katara smiled as she hugged her brother back, she then looked around.

"Where's Edmund?" She asked as she pulled away from him.

Sokka looked uncomfortable as he stood back to his feet. "I … I was a little hard on him."

Katara stared at him. "It wasn't his fault Sokka!"

Sokka nodded. "I know. Should I go find him for you?"

Katara stood up. "No. I'll go find him."

Sokka suddenly shivered. "Hey." He wrapped his arms around himself. "How did it get so cold all of a sudden?"

"PETER!" Lucy's voice suddenly cried. "Caspian's in trouble!"

Sokka, and Katara looked at each other before bolting out of the room they were in and met up with Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and Trumpkin. The six ran into the room where the Stone Table was at.

"The White Witch!" Edmund exclaimed. Caspian was in a trance as he stood in front of a wall of ice: inside the ice was a powerful looking woman.

Everyone quickly went into battle. Lucy, and Trumpkin against Nikabrik. Peter, and Katara against the Hag. Edmund, and Sokka took the Werewolf.

Once Nikabrik, the Hag, and the Werewolf were dead. Peter, and Katara ran up to Caspian, and Katara used her waterbending to send a water wave at Caspian, washing away the circle around the Telmarine Prince, Peter ran up and shoved Caspian away.

"Get away from him!" Peter yelled at the Witch as he aimed his sword at the wall of ice.

Katara saw that the Witch was now putting Peter into a trance. "Peter, don't look into her eyes!" She ran up to him and grabbed his arm, trying to shake him free from the trance.

Suddenly a sword slammed through the White Witch, then when it was pulled out, the ice shattered. Katara let out a scream as she, Peter, and Caspian shielded themselves from the ice shards. Lucy, Trumpkin, Sokka, Katara, Peter, and Caspian saw Edmund on the other side.

"I know." Edmund told Peter. "You had it sorted." He then walked away. Suddenly Susan ran in, she didn't look happy and shook her head at Caspian before angrily walking away.

Caspian, and Peter looked from Susan, to each other.

Later that day, Katara was seating outside, on a hill as she looked up at the sky. Edmund walked up to her and sat down next to her.

They were quiet for awhile, until Edmund spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Katara turned from looking at the blue sky to her friend. "What are you sorry for?"

"You got hurt while you were with me." Edmund answered as he looked at her. "So it's my fault."

Katara gave him a funny look. "No." She reached for his hand. "I'm ok." She squeezed his hand. "Really, I'm fine now."

"Sokka was pretty steamed at me." Edmund told her.

"Sokka, and I have short tempers." Katara replied with a smile.

Edmund turned to look out at the forest, that was some feet way from them. "Peter does to, he's really good at controlling it."

"Unless something causes it to snap." Katara said, watching Edmund nod. She bit her lower lip. "Are you scared?"

Edmund turned to look at her, her face read that she was scared of what was going to happen during the rest of the day. "I would be a fool, if I wasn't."

Katara bit her lip a little harder before nodding. "Me too." She whispered.

Edmund wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close for a tight side hug. Katara wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

Neither one of them noticed Sokka, who had been spying on them. The Water Tribe Warrior nodded his head in approval before nodding and walking away.

XXX

**Another small update. It's a little longer then the last.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sokka, Edmund, Katara, Caspian, and Susan stared at the Telmarine soldiers who were approaching. An entire army, rows, and rows of them. Edmund quickly turned around and raced back inside to warn Peter. A minute later Edmund returned with Peter.

"Ok, I'm counting more then a hundred out there." Sokka said nervously.

"We need a miracle." Katara said.

"Come on guys." Peter said. "We need a plan. And we need it fast."

"A plan that'll go as fast as lightning!" Sokka said.

Together they all ran back inside.

Once back inside, Peter called for an emergency meeting. Now everyone was once again gathered around the Stone Table, he was now telling everyone of his plan, it was a last resort and a bit late, but what else could they do?

"Cakes and kettledrums. That's your next big plan?" Trumpkin asked Peter once they all heard the new plan. "Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone!"

"It's our only chance." Defended Peter, he didn't like his idea either, but they needed all the help they can find, and the best help would be Aslan. "It's not the brightest plan ok?" He asked. "I don't want my youngest sister to be in anymore danger, then she already is."

"And she won't be along." Susan placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"That's right. We'll be with her." Katara placed her hand on Lucy's other shoulder.

Trumpkin looked hurt and defeated as he looked at Lucy. "Haven't enough of us died already?"

"Nikabrik was my friend too, but he lost hope." Trufflehunter reminded the red dwarf. "Queen Lucy hasn't, and neither have I."

"For Aslan." Reepicheep said.

"For Aslan." Said a bear.

Trumpkin looked back at Lucy. "Then I'm going with you."

"No." Lucy told him as she put a hand on his shoulder. "We need you here."

"We have to hold the Telmarines off until the girls return." Added Peter.

"If I may." Caspian said as he stood up, and Peter turned his attention to him. "Miraz maybe a tyrant and a murderer, but as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people … there is one particular that may buy us some time."

After awhile Edmund, Sokka, and Glenstorm had taken off for the Telmarine camp while Katara, Susan, and Lucy were getting ready to set off to find Aslan, a few minutes later Peter walked over to the three. "Edmund's back."

Lucy, and Katara looked at each other before bolting out of the room, nearly taking out Peter who was startled and quickly jumped out of the way.

Edmund came into the How and slammed into Lucy, and Katara who were still running to met up with him, the three fell to the floor in a heap.

"Are you guys alright?" Caspian asked as he, and Glenstorm helped them up.

"Yeah." Edmund rubbed his head while the girls nodded.

"Good." Peter said as he folded his arms. "Because we can't afford for you three to get hurt right now."

"That's what you get for running." Susan said as she walked up to them. "How'd it go Ed?"

Edmund nodded. "He accepted."

Peter nodded. "Let's get to work."

Katara, and Susan ran back toward the horses, while Lucy stayed behind.

"I better see you in one piece when we return with Aslan." Lucy warned both her brothers.

Peter smiled. "You will Lu." He promised.

Lucy quickly hugged her eldest brother tightly, then hugged Edmund just as tightly before turning and running off.

Susan, and Lucy sat on top of Caspian's horse, Destrier, while Katara sat on a Telmarine horse they had captured. Edmund soon came in to make sure they were ready.

"Be safe." He wished. "Katara, look after my sisters."

Katara nodded. "I will. And you look after my brother."

Edmund nodded. "I promise."

With that the two horses ran out.

The enemy never noticed the two horses made way toward the woods.

Once in the woods, they were quickly riding when the Telmarine's saw them. "I knew it was too easy!" Katara called toward Susan, and Lucy. Katara stopped her horse and slid off.

"Bring it on boys." Katara pulled out her water with her ability. A Telmarine attacked with his sword, Katara quickly slashed him in the chest, then slashed the straps on his saddle causing him to fall to the ground. Another Telmarine charged with two swords, Katara quickly ducked, then his legs out from under him with her waterbending.

Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed Katara from behind, she struggled against the grip. "What are you going to do now witch?" The Telmarine hissed causing Katara to cringe at the man's breath.

"Ever hear of breath-mints?" Katara struggled harder. Suddenly the Telmarine was kicked to the ground, freeing her and she spun around to see Caspian.

"Hey."

Katara blinked. "Thanks." She looked up at Susan who was still on the horse. "Lucy?"

"Safe." Susan replied. "She's trying to find Aslan as we speak."

Katara nodded. "Good."

"You two take the horse." Caspian offered. "I'll walk back."

As soon as he said that a few other Telmarines rushed up to them.

"You guys go!" Katara exclaimed and before her friends could say anything, she rushed toward the Telmarines and battled them with her waterbending.

Once the enemy was defeated, Katara ran back toward the How, and quickly stood next to Susan just as they watched Caspian who was ready to strike his uncle. Caspian stopped and said a few words to his uncle before he walked away. Everyone cheered at Caspian's decision.

"Treachery! They shot him!" A Telmarine suddenly shouted as he held up an arrow.

Susan, Katara and the other Archers looked at each other. None of them had struck.

"They murdered our king!" The Telmarine continued to shot.

Peter quickly turned to the How. "BE READY!"

Sokka, and Edmund looked at each other, then pulled out their swords. Peter, and the Telmarine attacked each other first, and the battle begun.

Chaos, chaos all around in the open green field. Catapults were going, dirt was flying, soldiers, bad and good fell here and there. It was hard to tell who was winning.

Edmund, and Sokka had each other's backs as they fought the Telmarines. That is until big heavy roots attacked the Telmarines, and Sokka tripped over one of the roots.

"Sokka!" Edmund grabbed his friend's shoulder. "You ok?"

Sokka spit out the dirt from his mouth. "Yuk, yuk!" He quickly whipped his tongue with his hands. "What happened?"

Edmund grinned. "Lucy. She found Aslan."

Sokka quickly jumped back to his feet, grabbing his sword in the process. "Then what are we lying down on the job for? We need to finish our part!"

Edmund blink at Sokka's sudden new found energy. "You recover fast."

Sokka quickly grabbed Edmund's hand and pulled him up. "No time to talk!" He looked at the enemy. "CHARGE!" He rushed toward the Telmarnies. Edmund quickly got over his shock when more Telmarines charged at him. The trees and the remaining Narnians took out the Telmarine soldiers.

Soon what was left of the Telmarine army retreated back to the river, and the Narnians quickly followed. But the Telmarines stopped in the middle of the bridge, Lucy stood on the other side with her dagger in hand, next to her was a great lion. After a pause the enemy charged at Lucy. But soon the water started to rise, everyone stopped watched as a large wave came down the river and it turned itself into a water giant, he picked up the bridge and swallowed the new Telmarine leader.

The Narnians cheered, then soon started to collect the Telmarine weapons into piles as Peter, Susan, Edmund Katara, Sokka, and Caspian walked up to Aslan, and Lucy. Then bowed in respect.

"Rise kings, and queens of Narnia." Aslan said. The Pevensie siblings stood. "All of you." Aslan looked at Caspian.

Caspian glanced up, but looked back at the ground. "I do not think I am ready."

"It's for that very reason I know you are." Aslan replied, and Caspian slowly stood up. Edmund, and Peter patted their friend on the back.

Aslan looked at the brother, and sister who were still bowing. "Rise Southern Water Tribe Warriors."

Sokka, and Katara slowly stood up.

The sound of bagpipes could be heard playing and the mouse soldiers walked between Peter, and Susan as they carried Reepicheep on a stretcher, walking to the middle they laid Reepicheep down. Lucy ran up and gave him a drop of her magic healing potion. Slowly Reepicheep came too and looked up.

"Thank you, your Majesty." He said sitting up, and Lucy smiled. The mouse stood up and saw Aslan. "Hail Aslan! It is a great honor to be in."- He lost his balance when took a deep bow, and he noticed his tail was missing. "I'm completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in his unseemly fashion." He looked at Lucy. "Uh, perhaps a drop more?"

Lucy looked at her potion, then at Reepicheep. "I don't think if does that." She said apologetically.

"You could have a go." Tried the mouse.

"It becomes you well, small one." Aslan said.

"All the same, great king, I regret that I must withdraw, for a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse." Reepicheep said holding out his sword.

"Perhaps you think too much of your honor friend." Aslan said.

"Well, it's not just my honor." Reepicheep said. "It's also great for balance, and climbing, and grabbing things."

"May it please, your High Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief." Said another mouse soldier and the other mice held their tails up, poised to cut them away with their blades.

"Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people." Aslan said, and then a tail appeared where Reepicheep's use to be. Reepicheep spun around to see it and grabbed onto it and bowed to Aslan.

"Look! Thank you, my liege, I will treasure it always. From this day forward it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility." Reepicheep said bowing once more. Aslan laughed.

"Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?"

Everyone turned to look at Trumpkin, who was gathering Telmarine swords. The dwarf saw them, walked over and knelt down to Aslan. Aslan roared in response causing Trumpkin to jump and nearly fall backwards.

"Do you see him now?" Lucy asked. Trumpkin smiled with a nod.


	7. Chapter 7

It was now hours later, Katara was standing by the river, the water was up to her waist as she played with the water with her bending, while on the shore Sokka was swordfghting the air.

"Good evening children." The gently voice had both brother, and sister stop and turn to see Aslan.

"Aslan." Katara walked out of the water to stand next to Sokka.

"I sense you aren't in high spirits. You have won the battle, and now Caspian is king." Aslan replied.

"Don't get us wrong." Sokka quickly said. "We like Caspian, he's our friend."

"But Sokka, and I have been talking." Katara said. "What we're sad about is that we know you are going to return us home."

"Am I?" Aslan asked. "I think that is for you to decide."

Both siblings looked at each other, before turning back to Aslan. "Why are we even here?" Sokka asked. "I don't understand."

"You were brought here to choose your own destiny." Aslan answered. "To show you there are destinies that can be defeated, or to make a new destiny."

"So we can stay?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka!" Katara looked at him. "I think we should talk about this first."

Aslan nodded. "Very well. I will let you two talk amongst yourselves." He turned around. "Now I must go talk with Peter before the ceremony." He then walked away.

Katara, and Sokka looked at each other. "We can make a whole new life here Katara." Sokka told her. "We can have whole new adventures."

"A new destiny." Katara smiled. "I like that." She then frowned. "But the Pevensie's, what if they leave, and we stay? The only one we'll really know is Caspian."

"And Reepicheep." Sokka added with a sigh. "I didn't think of that." He walked over to a rock and sat down. "I'm beginning to know what Peter felt like when he returned to Narnia."

"I'm so confused now." Katara admitted.

Sokka ran both hands through his hair, then looked at his sister. "What do you think? Would you like to stay, or would you like to return home?"

"Putting all the pressure on me?" Katara asked. "Thanks." She said sarcastically.

"No. I'm just asking your option." Sokka replied.

Katara sighed, she looked up at the blue sky. "Let's stay." She looked back at her brother. "I can waterbend here without hiding it, or people questioning it … but." She trailed off.

"Then it's anonymous." Sokka said with a nod.

A half hour later, Edmund walked the grounds of Cair Paravel. Seeing Katara he walked over to her.

"Hey."

Katara looked up startled, the water bubble she had been playing with popped, the water splashing on top Edmund.

"Edmund!" Katara waved her hands in front of him and he was back to being dry. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry." Edmund apologized. "I was actually looking for you."

"Really?" Katara asked. "We'll here I am."

"I was wondering if you were staying?" Edmund wondered, she looked at him. "I mean I'd miss you if."- He was rambling and trailed off.

Katara reached for her neck, and took off her necklace, then walked over to him. "Here." She held out her necklace to him. "Take it."

Edmund gently took the necklace and looked at it, then looked at her. "I can't take this."

"I want you to have it." Katara smiled as she took his hand with both her hands, then closed his fingers around the necklace. "Yes you can." She pushed it back to him.

Edmund looked at the necklace that was in his hand, then looked at her. "I promise to take good care of it." He promised.

"I know you will."

Edmund studied her. "You are the most amazing and interesting girl I have ever known."

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Katara tried to hide her blush, and she turned away and walked over to a window.

"I mean it." Edmund told her. "You are!" He walked up to stand behind her. "All the girls I meet are always wanting Peter, or gossiping, or makeup, or talking about clothes, and other girly girl stuff." He walked up to stand next to her. "But you. I don't think you do that." He paused with a worried look. "Do you?"

Katara laughed. "Oh Ed, all girls like to be pretty. There will always be a girl who's just naturally pretty, and other girls who make themselves pretty." She looked out at the beautiful scenery, taking it all in. "And sometimes they're girls who wish to be pretty."

Edmund hesitated. "Well, I think your pretty."

Katara felt tears glittering her eyes. "Please don't."

"It's the truth." Edmund told her.

Katara didn't turn around. "You, and I are from two different worlds." She whispered.

Edmund slowly nodded. "Yeah." He started to walk off. "I should really head back."

Katara closed her eyes tightly as she heard him leave, and she couldn't hold the chocked sob anymore. "Ed!" She spun around and ran to him.

Edmund had stopped in the middle of the room, and turned, only to have Katara jump into his arms almost knocking him backwards. Before he could recover from that attack, Katara grabbed his face and kissed him. He was shocked at first, but quickly returned the kiss.

After a long minute, the two pulled away. Katara reached up and gently caressed his cheek.

"Now I really need to be going." Edmund said. "Or Peter will have my head."

Katara nodded. "Yeah." She looked in his eyes. "Don't forget me?"

Edmund smiled. "Never could." He held up his torch. "Here, for you."

Katara giggled. "Thanks." She gently took it, then looked up at him again. "Maybe we'll see each other again."

Edmund nodded. "I'll pray for it." He leaned to her and gently kissed her, she clung to him, pulling him close as possible.

Then slowly, Katara gently pulled away. "Goodbye." She whispered, and quickly ran out, nearly in tears.

Outside the ruins Sokka, and Peter rode up on horses, they saw Katara running away. "Katara!" Sokka called, when she didn't respond, he angrily turned to Peter. "What did your brother do to my sister?" He demanded.

"What?" Peter then got angrily. "What did _your sister_ do to _my brother_!" He rounded with his own demand.

"My sister doesn't defend her actions unless she has too or is forced!" Sokka yelled, he then pointed at Peter. "Your brother did something!" He accused before turning and making his horse run in the direction that Katara had.

It was almost dark, Katara was at River Rush, playing with the water with her bending, it always calmed her down.

"Katara!"

Startled, Katara quickly spun around taking a wave of water with her. The wave of water hit the person, almost swallowing him in the sand.

It was Sokka. Face berried in the sand, his arms laid by his sides with his knees pulled up to his chest and his butt in the air.

"Sokka!" Katara ran up to him. "I'm sorry! Are you ok?"

Sokka muttered something but it was muffled by the sand, he moved his arm and placed his hands on either side of his face and lifted his face up. A fish had stuck itself inside Sokka's mouth, he spit it out. "Yuk, yuk!" He cried. He looked at his sister. "What did Edmund do to you?" He demanded. "I'll hurt him!"

"Edmund didn't do anything." Katara answered calmly, she turned to look out at the calm river. "But if you need to know. We kissed."

Sokka stared, he wasn't expecting that, he opened his mouth but nothing came out. Finally he got his mouth to work. "All those tears because of that?"

"Love can be very complicated Sokka."

Sokka, and Katara turned to see Aslan walking up.

Katara bit her lower lip, and tears began to glitter her eyes once again. "We've decided to return home." She then chewed her lip to keep from crying.

Sokka walked over to his sister and pulled her into his arms. "It's for the best, right?" He looked at Aslan.

Aslan smiled. "My dears. For your bravery, Narnia will know who you are as the Southern Water Tribe King and Queen."

Katara slowly smiled. "I like that."

"Narnia will once again need your help." Aslan promised, he turned to a cave and roared. "Dry your tears Queen Katara." He said gently as he turned back to the siblings. "You will once again be reunited with the Kings, and Queens of Old."

Katara pulled away from Sokka. "Thank you Aslan." She bowed at him. "For everything." She turned and walked toward the cave.

"We will miss you." Sokka bowed at the great lion, before he turned and followed his sister.

After awhile of walking Sokka, and Katara found themselves standing in the same spot when they started their journey. They looked around sadly.

"I almost wish we'd stayed." Sokka said.

"I'm going to miss them."

Sokka nodded. "Me too."

"Hey, Sokka! Katara!"

The siblings turned to see their father walking up to them. He frowned. "What's with the sad faces?"

"It's nothing dad." Katara promised.

Hakoda scratched his head confused. "Ok." He then saw Katara's necklace was gone. "Katara, where's your necklace?"

Katara reached up to her throat. "I gave it to someone very special."

That's when Sokka saw Edmund's torch, he bent down picking it up. "Katara." He smiled as he held it out to her.

A tear rolled down Katara's cheek as she gently took it. "He will always be with me now."

Their father was confused once again. "What's that? And what's going on?"

Sokka smiled as he faced his father. "It's called a torch."

"Where did you find that at?"

"A trusting friend gave it to me." Katara closed her eyes as she continued to hold the torch close to her.

"Cool!" Aang suddenly appeared behind Hakoda. "Can I touch it?"

Katara opened her eyes to look at him. "No!" She turned around and walked off.

Aang pouted. "But Sokka got to hold it."

"I'm starving!" Sokka suddenly announced. "Come on dad!" He grabbed Hakoda's hand and quickly lead him toward a café. "I'm so hungry I could eat anything!"

"I don't think I'll ever understand you kids." Hakoda said as his son lead him to the café.

XXX

**I didn't know how I was going to do the ending, so I just typed away. I thought it turned out nice.**

**I'll be doing the squeal, so look out for it.**


End file.
